


"Hey I was going to eat that!"

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: a playful moment.





	"Hey I was going to eat that!"

While it was good to be working again, it came with paperwork. Yuck. Oh well, at least Alex had an actual table to work at instead of her claustrophobic little rental. Once she knew which practice she was likely to spend the majority of her time at, she'd get a proper apartment and decide what to do with her things back in Metropolis.

The click of the bathroom door alerted Kelly that Alex was coming back, though the woman barely made a sound. So the warmth of her close was a little thrill of surprise, a heat along shoulders and scalp, the whisper of hair over her neck and warm lips just under her ear.

"Have I ever mentioned that smart girls are irresistible?"

The tactile nature of this new woman in her life was a pleasure Kelly had by no means gotten used to. It was very freeing, knowing she was welcome in turn to be touchy-feely. So she reached up to cup Alex's cheek in encouragement, pen grown still against a document she really shouldn't be randomly marking up. Then Alex had to go and be a brat, swiftly snagging the only large piece of the piece of coffee cake Kelly had been nibbling.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!"

Ducking away from that caressing hand and dancing away to the kitchen, Alex was pure smug playfulness.

"You snooze, you lose!" she taunted and earned a narrow-eyed glare with all the heat of a winter day.

"You brat!"

Alex just grinned and bit the piece in half as Kelly scrambled after her. The first grab went wild as Alex sidestepped, but now Kelly could box her in against the counter. Laughing, Alex held the crumble of treat left away from Kelly's grabby hands.

"Nuh-uh, shorty! I lost too many snacks to Kara in my formative youth. You don't stand a chance!"

The press of their bodies and a hard kiss stopped the crowing and Alex melted. Their kiss tasted of cinnamon and playfulness and Kelly leaned away only far enough to lick the sweetness of sugar from that soft mouth. Then she grabbed the last little mouthful of cake and ate it, radiating smugness as she glided away.

The next playful charge had them both tumbled into the bed, cake and paperwork forgotten.


End file.
